To provide Program Investigators an integrated molecular biology service that will facilitate the completion of respective project specific aims. The Core will: . Achieve economies of scale and quality control through centralized processing of reagents and materials. . Provide technical expertise and training . Coordinate the design and execution of pertinent experiments . Perform shared methodologies and techniques.